Typically, training and gaming simulators involve the use of a cathode-ray tube for the generation of a simulated real world scene, together with targets, threats and, for example, a gun reticle.
In the case of more elaborate simulators, such as tank simulators, the trainee is placed in a compartment modeled after the actual inside cabin of a tank. He is provided with an artificially-generated terrain which is generated from data base information respecting the topographical configuration of a training, together with speed, position and attitude information. The result is the generation of a relatively schematic representation of the real world, together with a time varying representation of targets and threats.
The aiming point of his weaponry is illustrated through the use of a reticle with the object of simulating the appearance of the terrain and target during actual use of a gun on, for example, a real tank. During the use of such a simulator, the operator of the simulator experiences a simulation of the full-range of tank operation and hazards. For example, as the tank moves along the simulated terrain, the view through the simulator changes pointing toward the sky and the terrain and the earth as the tank simulates a path of movement over a hill. Likewise, any threats are presented within the field of view of the trainee and he is given a limited time within which to neutralize such threats or be attacked by them.
A similar approach may be used in aircraft trainers, although, typically, because of the relatively limited range of visual possibilities, the simulation may involve use of models together with an electronically generated reticle.
The success of the above systems is due largely to the fact that successful simulations of in-cabin battle conditions requires only minimal magnitudes of simulation in the azimuth and elevational directions. More particularly, in the case of, for example, a tank mounted gun, the tank operator will see only a few degrees of arc in the horizontal direction (i.e., a few degrees of azimuth), and only a few degrees of arc in the vertical direction (corresponding to elevation). Thus, a cathode ray tube represents an excellent simulation device insofar as it can be programmed with quality simulation images and is of a size commensurate with the field of view.
Nevertheless, cathode ray tube displays have inherent limitations in terms of reality and size. Thus, if one wishes a simulation with a high degree of reality, such simulators are inappropriate. Similarly, if activity is contemplated over a wide range of azimuthal and elevational values, such systems will not function properly.
Still another disadvantage of such systems is the extremely high cost of generating the software needed to operate the simulator. For example, in the case of using a three-dimensional data base from which visual information is generated during simulation, the generation of the data base is an extremely time-consuming operation involving definition of a topography, digitizing the same, using computer and related techniques to enhance the resolution of the digitization, and, of course, the time and expense constraints of outputting a simulation from the data base.